Simple Kisses, For Simple People
by Mabu-chan
Summary: Kyo has longed to be with Tohru from the moment he met her. He dreams about her, he well.. loves her. Now is his chance to prove his love. The Valentine's Dance is coming up and he wants to beat Yuki in asking her. Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

- Hi. This is my first Fruits Basket FanFic attempt. Please review what I have done so far. I hope you enjoy it. :3

"Tohru-kun? What's for breakfast?" Shigure yawned as he walked out of his room, following the sweet aroma from the kitchen.

"Ah, Shigure-san!" Tohru smiled and finished setting the table. "I made pancakes for everyone!" She wiped her hands on her apron and set the pile of pancakes on the table. "Where's Kyo-kun, and Yuki-kun?" She asked Shigure while wandering over to the door looking out.

"Ah, Yuki-kun went to school already. He said something about a student council meeting. I'm not sure about Kyo. It's such a shame though, he is missing a perfectly good breakfast made special by you Tohru-kun. He should be asha—" Shigure's speech ended when Kyo walked in and hit him on the head.

"Shigure, you idiot. What are you talking about now?" He sat down at the table across from Shigure. Tohru sat down next to Kyo and began serving the pancakes.

"Nothing at all!" Shigure said in a sing song voice. They began their meal. Tohru and Shigure talking about certain things, while Kyo ate quietly. His mind racing about Tohru. He felt so close to her, ever since she said that she wanted to stay together after she had seen his true form.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru's voice cut into his thoughts. "Are you alright?" She was standing next to him leaning over. Shigure had already left the room, and was in his study.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I was just zoning out." He stood up and stared at Tohru.

"I was worried for a second. You just stopped eating and were staring at the wall." She smiled at him, and headed towards the sink to begin the dishes. He helped clean off the table.

"Here, I'll dry." He stepped next to her and began drying the dishes.

"Thank you very much, Kyo-kun!" Her smile grew even bigger at him. He smiled a bit to himself. She always had a smile for him, even this early in the morning.

After they had finished the dishes. They had started to walk to school together. Kyo had his hands in his pockets, while Tohru was talking about midterms. They stopped at a crosswalk, and waited for the "okay" to cross.

"Tohru?" Kyo stared in the other direction of her and shifted his backpack with his shoulders.

"Yes, Kyo-kun?" She looked over at him. Her blue eyes were staring up at his red ones.

He smiled a bit. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me on Sunday to Shishou's house for dinner." He glanced at the ground then back at her. She was smiling.

"Of course! I would love to! I always enjoy our visits with Shishou-san!" She was beaming as they started across the street. "Do you think that we will have to cook again?"

"Probably, knowing Shishou. His house might now be there when we go." Tohru laughed, and Kyo smiled at her.

"That's alright! I love to cook, especially if you're helping me! It is a great honor." They turned the corner and headed down towards the school. Kyo smiled as they walked onto the school grounds.

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan! Good morning!" Tohru greeted her two friends as they walked into their classroom. Kyo followed silently behind and sat atop his desk. He sat diagonal of Tohru, giving him a perfect view of her in class.

"Hey Tohru!" Arisa waved a bit at her. She was sitting atop Saki's desk.

"Good morning, Tohru-kun." Saki said in her quiet voice. "Did you have a good day at work yesterday?"

Tohru set her things down. "Yes! Momiji-kun even came and helped me! I was so thankful." She smiled at her two friends.

"Arisa, what happened to that man at the convienient store? What was his name?" She folded her hands in her lap while staring up at her.

"Oh, Kureno-san? I haven't seen him since that day at the shop."

Kyo's eyes widened a bit. "Kureno?"

"Yeah. Do you know a Kureno, Orangey?" Arisa glanced over at him. He blinked and shook his head. He was probably mistaken. There are lots of Kureno's in Japan. Suddenly a bunch of girls in the class squealed. Yuki came walking in and set his books down at his desk.

"Yuki-kun! Good morning!" Tohru greeted him happily, which made Kyo cringe in the stomach. Arisa waved a little, Saki remained emotionless.

"Ah, Honda-san. I'm sorry I missed breakfast. President Takei scheduled an emergency meeting for the student council."

"That's alright." She smiled at him. Kyo stared at the ground, when he felt someone's gaze on him. He looked up at saw Saki staring at him. He quickly looked away. Kyo knew that she was reading his waves of jealousy.

"Tohru, what are you doing after school?" Arisa looked at Tohru and leaned back a bit.

"Oh, today is my day off. I was hoping to go in though." Her face sorrowed a little.

"C'mon, Tohru, we should go shopping! We can go right after school!"

"Yes, that would be lovely." Saki spoke up.

"Oh, yes! I would love to!" Tohru beamed.

"Hey Orangey, Prince! Wanna come?" Arisa glanced over at Kyo.

"I'm sorry, but I have a student council meeting after school." Yuki sat down at his desk.

Kyo glanced over at Tohru, her eyes were big and she was smiling. "Sure, I'll go." Her smile grew.

"Awright! Shopping after school!" Arisa raised her arms up and slid off of Saki's desk.

Throughout the rest of the day Kyo remained in a good mood. He would get to spend time with Tohru after school.

After school Kyo stood with Tohru, Saki, and Arisa by the front gate.

"Let's go!" Arisa said while starting out the grounds. Saki started after her, Tohru and Kyo followed.

They had stopped at some shops and were looking around. Arisa whispered something to Saki.

"Hey Tohru! How about we meet you and Orangey at the café up the street in an hour?" She glanced towards the street then back at them.

"Oh! That's fine!" She beamed at them, as they waved and headed off. Kyo was staring into a window of a small pet shop. The cats were meowing at him. He turned when he heard Tohru giggle.

"What?" He asked confused.

She stepped up to the window and smiled. "They're just so cute, and they really like you, Kyo-kun!" She turned to him. He smiled a rare smile at her, and grabbed her hand leading her inside.

"C'mon, let's go see them." Tohru was blushing as he led her inside. He smiled down at the kittens in the small pen. Tohru laughed slightly as one clawed at Kyo's hand. She picked one up and cuddled it.

Kyo stared at her. She was so beautiful. He would have to ask her soon, before Yuki did. He needed her.

"Kyo-kun?" He blinked a couple times and looked at Tohru, she had a worried look on her face. "Are you alright? You seemed like you were thinking really hard."

"I'm fine… Tohru." He added her name to the end of his sentence quickly. She smiled at him.

"That's good!" She glanced at her watch. "Oh, we should head to the café." She grabbed his hand and started to lead him out the door. He smiled as he listened to her talk about the café they were heading towards. Saki and Arisa were sitting at one of the tables outside, drinking tea.

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan!" Tohru let go of Kyo's hand to wave at her two friends. She and Kyo sat down at the table.

"Didya find anything good, Tohru?" Arisa asked after taking a sip from her tea. Tohru started telling them about the cats in the pet store. She smiled the whole time she retold the tale. Kyo remained silent most of the time they were there. Occasionally yelling at Arisa for one of her remarks at him.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the ladies' room." Tohru blushed a little and went off to the bathroom. Arisa immediately turned to Kyo.

"So, Kyon, " She smirked at his nickname. "I see you like our little Tohru."

"What?" Kyo was caught off guard. His face turned a slight pink.

"Ah, so it's true." Saki said in her monotone voice. "Arisa and I have been speaking about it. We have decided on your approval. We will let you ask Tohru-kun to the upcoming Valentine's Dance, despite your odd waves." She stared at him with her lightless eyes.

Kyo just stared at the two girls. "Wait... what? How did you know I wanted to ask her?"

"C'mon, Orangey. It's not rocket science. You've been staring at her all afternoon. Smiling almost the whole time." She nudged Saki with her elbow. "I can't wait to see how he's going to propose." She started to laugh. Kyo was about to yell at Arisa.

"Propose what?" Tohru had returned. Kyo turned away from Tohru quickly and stared at the wall.

"Nothing, nothing, Tohru." Arisa had calmed down.

"Shall we depart then?" Saki got up, while the others nodded.

They walked down to a corner where Saki and Arisa would have to go a separate way. They said goodbye to Tohru and headed on their way. Kyo and Tohru headed down the sidewalk back to Shigure's house.

"Kyo-kun! Wasn't this afternoon alright? I'm glad I got to spend time with everyone. It was a shame that Yuki-kun couldn't come." Kyo's stomach twanged a bit. "I'm still happy that I got to spend time with you, Kyo-kun. It was fun!" She beamed at him.

Kyo thought to himself, "I've got to ask her now." He played the ends of his backpack. "Tohru?"

"Yes, Kyo-kun?" They headed across the street.

"Y'know… the Valentine's Dance… thing is coming up. Well I was wondering… " He stopped on the sidewalk. Tohru stopped by him. She stared at him trying to decipher what he wanted. Kyo stared at the ground and mumbled something.

"Kyo-kun? I didn't hear you. What did you say?" She stepped closer to him.

"Gah. Do you want to come with me to the dance?" He continued to stare at the ground, blushing. Tohru turned red.

She started stuttering. "Oh, um," she covered her face to hide her blush. Kyo looked up at her. Tohru tried to calm herself. She took a deep breath and smiled. "I would be honored to accompany Kyo-kun to the dance." Kyo smiled. His smile was the happiest that Tohru had ever seen. She smiled too.

Kyo had been bracing himself for this moment. He leaned over til their lips were touching. A tingle went through Tohru's whole body. She closed her eyes just as Kyo pulled away, his face red. She stared at him blankly for a second before a small smile appeared on her face.

Kyo smiled nervously at her. "Let's go home." He took her hand and they walked home in silence. Both of them with their mind racing in different thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru and Kyo walked home in silence. Kyo's thoughts raving about Tohru and the upcoming dance. "That will be the night I tell her I love her," He said to himself. They came up to the house and Kyo reluctantly let go of Tohru's hand. He wanted to hold her whole body; he wanted to feel her warmth. He couldn't.

"What would you like for dinner, Kyo-kun?" Tohru said while glancing at him shyly. She was still a bit shocked from the earlier kiss they had.

"Pancakes." He said while staring at the ceiling, remembering the time that they had made them at the summer home.

"But... Kyo-kun... those are for breakfast." She stared at him, her blue eyes questioning.

"Says who?" An awkward smile appeared on his face. She smiled back at him after she nodded.

"Would Kyo-kun like to accompany me with the preparation?" She fiddled with the straps of her bag.

"Sure. I'll take your bag up to your room and then I'll be down to help." Tohru thanked him quietly and handed over her bag. She then trotted off into the kitchen. Kyo headed up the stairs to Tohru's and his room to put their bags away.

Downstairs Tohru stood over the counter mixing the batter for the pancakes. She quietly hummed to herself. She turned around and jumped a little. Yuki was standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Honda-san. I'm sorry to have startled you. I just got home from the student council meeting." He walked one of the cupboards to get a glass for water.

"Welcome home, Yuki-kun! I was just lost in my own thoughts, I didn't hear you enter." She continued to stir the batter. "How was the student council meeting?"

"We had lots of different personalities in one room. It was quite a disaster. We did get the basics down for the Valentine's Dance though." He had gotten his glass of water and took a sip while leaning against the counter next to Tohru. Her heart jumped a little. Kyo had just asked her. She smiled and began to make the actual pancakes. "Speaking of that, Honda-san?"

"Yes, Yuki-kun?" Being the naïve person she was, she didn't know what he wanted.

"Would you like to come with me to the dance?" Tohru's heart sank. She had been so caught up with Kyo's kiss that she hadn't thought about Yuki. In her heart she wanted to go with Kyo a bit more than Yuki, but she couldn't come to that decision.

"Oh, Yuki-kun... I'm so sorry. I have already been asked." She flipped over some pancakes, hearing Kyo's footsteps come down the stairs.

"What? Who?" Yuki felt like his heart had dropped to his feet. Already asked? He thought he was the first to even talk about it with her.

She mumbled something inaudible. "What?" He put his glass in the sink.

"Kyo-kun asked me." She said this right as Kyo came into the kitchen.

"What?" Kyo stared at the two of them. Yuki glared at him. He realized that Kyo had beaten him in asking Tohru to the dance. He stormed out of the kitchen.

"Wait, Yuki-kun!" Tohru started to go after him but Kyo grabbed her hand.

"No, Tohru, let's just let him be." Kyo didn't want Tohru to go after him. That would mean that she had some feelings for Yuki, not just him. She nodded at him and then Kyo started to help her with the pancakes.

Yuki never came to dinner. Shigure said that he was probably brooding in his garden. Tohru worried a bit about this. Yuki had never missed dinner.

She cleaned up with the help of Kyo. Shigure disappeared into his study. Tohru wandered upstairs to work on homework leaving behind Kyo in the kitchen.

He stared at the ground. He felt a bit different. He jumped when Yuki came back into the kitchen. Yuki glared at him.

"Wow, stupid cat. I thought you would have known it was me." He grabbed his bag that he had forgotten earlier.

"Gah, you damn rat. Why are in such a bad mood now? Is it cause Tohru chose me over you?" He glared at him and prepared himself for some sort of attack from Yuki.

"I do not want to fight about this, Kyo. Yes, I am angry that Honda-san chose you. After I have thought about it. You and her are meant to be. I only cared for her because she was like the mother that I never had. You seem to _be in love with her_." With that remark Yuki headed up to his room, leaving a speechless Kyo staring off after him.


	3. Chapter 3

;; Sorry for the strange ending last chapter. :D I had a bit of o.O writer's cramp? lol It wasn't exactly writer's block, 'cause I knew what I wanted to say, I just didn't know how to say it.

- Anyhow, please enjoy the third chapter.

Kyo stared after Yuki. "What?" He said to himself. How could have Yuki given up so easily? He smacked his forehead. He headed up the stairs thinking about what Yuki had just said. Passing Tohru's room, he saw that the light was off. "She must be asleep already." He slowly opened the door.

There she was. Except she wasn't sleeping. She was staring out the window. "Kyo-kun?"

Kyo stared at her. He slowly entered and stood next to her. "Hey, I thought you were asleep.

"Then why would you come into my room?" Through the darkness of her room, the moonlight had shown on her sparkling blue eyes. Kyo could tell that she had been crying.

"I was just checking on you." He stared at her lovingly. She turned to the window. "Are you alright, Tohru?"

The question caught her a bit off guard. She expected Kyo to say goodnight and go to his room. "I'm fine. I was just remembering Mom." This was half-true. She had eavesdropped on Kyo's conversation with Yuki. She was crying because she didn't know what to do. She had heard Yuki accuse Kyo of being in love with her. Tohru didn't want to replace the love of her mother with someone else, just yet. She wasn't ready.

"Oh. I'll leave you alone. G'night." He pat her head and smiled a bit. He then closed the door gently behind him and went on to his room for the night.

Tohru stared after him. "I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun." She said to herself. Quietly she got into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Tohru awake refreshed from the night before. She pulled on her school uniform and headed down into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Shigure and Yuki were already in there. "Ah, good morning, Shigure-san! Yuki-kun!" She smiled at them both.

"Good morning, Honda-san." Yuki's voice was a bit monotone. Of course, it was quite early in the morning for him to be up.

"Ah! Tohru-kun! I hope your rest was dreamless! You young people need to keep your squabbles down. I could barely hear myself think." Shigure drank some tea and glanced between Yuki and Tohru.

Yuki seemed unaffected by Shigure's comment. Tohru jumped a little though. "I'm sorry, Shigure-san." She smiled a bit. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Honda-san, I'm afraid I must miss breakfast. President Takei has scheduled yet another emergency meeting today." He bowed to her.

"Alright." She didn't really know what to say to Yuki. "Have a safe walk to school, Yuki-kun!" She smiled at him.

He waved and left out the backdoor. He bumped into Kyo who had just come in from morning training. "Sorry." The voice was Kyo's. He didn't feel like fighting with Yuki today. Yuki nodded at him and then went on his way.

Shigure stared at the two. "What's this? No fights? My, Kyon-kichi. Have you turned over a new leaf?" He laughed to himself. Kyo glared at him.

"I thought I told you not to call me Kyon-kichi." He sat down on the other side of Shigure. Tohru started to serve the food to them.

Tohru and Shigure chatted throughout breakfast. Kyo remained silent.

After breakfast, Kyo headed up to his room to get ready for school. Shigure stood next to Tohru while she did some of the dishes.

"Tohru-kun. Will you please tell me what's going on? I know there was a squabble! Maybe I could comfort you." He winked at her. She blushed.

"Oh, nothing important. Shigure-san." She finished drying the dishes. "Kyo-kun asked me to the dance yesterday. Then Yuki-kun asked me. I had to decline his invite." She smiled sadly at Shigure.

"Ah, Tohru-kun. Do not fret. I'm sure that Yuki-kun will find someone to go with. He does have a fan club! Don't worry, okay?" He patted her head. She nodded a bit. Then grabbed her book bag from the doorway and waited for Kyo to come down so that they could walk to school together.

Kyo came down a few minutes later. His eyebrows raised. "Why haven't you left yet?"

"I wanted to walk with Kyo-kun. If that was alright?" She stared at him questioningly as he came down the rest of the stairs.

"That's fine. I thought you would've wanted to go with that damn rat." He pulled on his shoes.

"No. He went too early for me. He had a student council meeting. I would like to go with you so we could discuss the dance." Her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Oh. Let's go then." He smiled awkwardly at her.

They walked in silence for a bit. Occasionally they would glance at each other and then look away quickly, their faces a bright red.

"So. What did you want to talk about?" Kyo finally said something. He couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Oh. I was wondering," She put a finger to her chin, as if she were in thought. "Are we going to match?" She glanced over at him.

"Match? Like with fire?" Kyo of course had never been to a dance. He had no idea what she was talking about.

She smiled at him. "Your tuxedo and my dress, of course! I heard from some of the girls in my class that we are supposed to match." They turned a corner.

"Oh. Well… how about…" His mind went back to when they had gone bathing suit shopping for Tohru. "A pink dress for you and red tie for me, or something like that."

"That's a wonderful idea, Kyo-kun!" Her face drained for a second. "How will I get a dress…" She mumbled to herself.

"Don't worry about it. We'll cross that bridge when we get there." He smiled at her. They had reached the school.

They headed to the classroom, entering together.

"'Oy! Tohru!" Arisa yelled from across the room. She waved her over. Kyo went to his desk and pulled out some books.

"Uo-chan! Where's Hana-chan?" She glanced around the room for her other friend. She wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"She's with the teacher. Something about her failing." Arisa shrugged. Saki was always failing at least one class. It wasn't unusual to not see her sometimes in the morning.

"Oh." Tohru set down her bag. She felt a bit worried about Saki.

"So, did anything exciting happen lately?" Arisa sat on Tohru's desk and nudged her gently.

Tohru blushed. "What made you think that?" She played with a strand of her hair.

"Oh, I don't know. You and Orangey coming in together. Usually he's a bit behind you. I notice things, Tohru." She grinned at her brown haired friend.

"Oh. Kyo-kun asked me to the dance." She stared at her desk, blushing furiously.

Arisa laughed. "I knew he would." She placed a comforting hand on Tohru's shoulder. "I hope you guys have fun."

Tohru smiled at her. "Aren't you going to go, Uo-chan?" Her head tilted to the side.

"Naw. I'll never get a date. Guys are scared of me y'know?" Arisa's mind went to Kureno. He hadn't been to the convenience store in over two months. Arisa laughed to reassure her friend.

"I do believe you are wrong, Arisa." Saki appeared next to her. "Guys are quite afraid of me."

"Hana-chan! How was the meeting with the teacher?" Tohru piped up.

"It was the same as last weeks. I'm failing physical education." She sat at her desk, which was next to Tohru's.

"Don't worry about it, Hanajima. We should be happy right now! Tohru's go herself a date!"

"A date? With whom?" She looked at Tohru.

"Orangey." Arisa pointed behind her at him while she said his name.

"I'm glad for you, Tohru-kun." Her smile was small. Tohru smiled a bit also.

The teacher came in and they began class. Each one of the girls was day dreaming about the dance.


	4. Chapter 4

- I'm sorry to all of those who wanted some Kyo/Tohru fluff. :D There's none in this chappie. I do have some Kureno/Arisa fluff and maybe some Yuki/Machi fluff. XD If you can't tell, I LOVE FLUFF!

Please enjoy. (and review. :D)

After school Yuki sat in the student council room. He was reviewing the decorating plans for the dance. He heard the door slide open. He glanced up. It was Machi Kuragi. She was a first year who had been appointed treasurer.

"Oh. I didn't know someone was in here." She said with a quiet voice. Yuki had rarely heard her speak.

"Ah, Kuragi-san. Are you finishing up with the records?" He stood up and started to clean up his area. He has always wondered about Machi. She never spoke directly to him. He had a strange feeling in his body that he wanted to get to know here.

She nodded and began to put the record papers into the files. Yuki's thoughts were racing. He would have to go to the dance. It was assumed since he was the president of the student council.

"Kuragi-san?" He walked over next to her. She looked up at him from her spot. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Valentine's Dance. I don't know if you would like to go, but I would enjoy your company." He softly smiled at her.

Machi stood there contemplating. She had never thought that _the_ Yuki Sohma would be asking her to a dance that she wasn't planning on attending in the first place. "Sure."

Yuki was taken a back a bit. He was just asking her on a whim. "Alright. I have to get going, but I shall talk to you tomorrow about it. Have a safe trip home, Kuragi-san." He waved and left the room. Machi started to smile. She had actually had liked him a bit. The way he carried himself was quite unique. Laughing a bit to herself she finished cleaning up and headed home.

While Yuki had his confrontation with Machi, Arisa was heading to her job at the convenience store. "Gah. I wonder if I will ever see Kureno-san again." She mumbled to herself as she stored her things in a locker in the backroom.

She was put to work at one of the registers. Beep. Beep. Beep. She was mindlessly ringing up people, when she had accidentally rung up some pears at about ten thousand dollars.

"Ah. Crap. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's alright." Came a familiar voice. Arisa looked up. Her eyes grew wide. There he was, standing there buying pears.

"Ku-Kureno-san!" She stared at him for the longest time.

"Long time no see, Arisa. I hope I don't have to pay that much for the pears. I don't have that kind of money." He smiled at her. It was the same smile that he showed her after the second time they had met.

"I'm so sorry. I was spaced out. With school and both my jobs, it gets kinda hectic." She started babbling about school while trying to fix her register.

Kureno laughed. "May I buy you a drink?" Arisa had fixed the pear price.

"Why?" Her heart was beating rapidly. She thought that she was starting to sweat.

"Can't a man buy a pretty girl a drink?" He joked at her a bit while picking up the bag of pears.

"Sure. I have a break in about five minutes. I'll meet you outside?" She began the next customer's order.

"Alright. I shall see you then." He waved and left the store. Arisa saw him sit out on the bench. Slowly her heart rate began to decrease.

Five minutes later Arisa walked outside and sat down next to Kureno. "Where have you been lately?" She asked while staring at him. His profile was so distinguished.

The look on his face seemed a bit frustrated. "My job has been holding me up lately. I haven't gotten a chance to come and see you." She blushed a bit. He smiled at her. "I have been wanting to see you again, Arisa." Her heart rate started up again.

She stared at her legs. "I've been wanting to see you too. I've kept thinking about you. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Her head was brought to face hers. His hand softly caressed her cheek. He smiled then slowly kissed her. She couldn't believe it. She shut her eyes and put her hand on his neck.

Slowly he pulled away. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to be so forward." He smiled nervously at her. Her face was bright red. "Are you blushing?"

She smacked him. "I am not!" She stood up and started to walk back into the store. She almost fell backward when he caught her hand.

"You were," he smiled. "I'm glad." He kissed her softly again. "I have to go. May I come visit you again?"

"Su-sure." She suddenly remembered the dance. She might as well ask him. He started to walk away. "Wait! Kureno-san!" He turned to her. "There's this stupid school dance. Y'know, those ones where you get all dressed up and dance. I was wondering if you would come with me. You don't have to! I'm sure you're very busy, but I thought I would ask." She stared at the ground, her heart beating rapidly. "It's on Valentine's Day." She added quickly.

Kureno stood there in thought. He was very happy that she had asked her. His face sunk. "I'm so very sorry, Arisa. I have work that day." She stared at him.

"Oh. It's okay. I just thought I would ask." She was depressed. She had worked up so much courage to even ask him. He grabbed her hand.

"I will come see you again soon though. Just because I cannot accompany you to this dance, doesn't mean I won't see you ever again." He smiled and kissed her once more. He went on his way leaving Arisa standing speechless by the store.

She was the happiest she had ever been the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, at the Sohma house.

"Shigure! I can't believe that Kyon-kichi asked the dear sweet Tohru to the dance!" That voice boomed through the house. Yuki was coming in the door. He recognized the voice.

"Not him." He muttered to himself. He quickly went upstairs hoping to avoid him.

"Yes! Aaya you should have seen Tohru-kun's face. She was beaming with joy!" Shigure laughed.

"I can't wait to give her my present." Aaya took a sip of tea. "I'm so proud of myself for creating such a masterpiece."

"It is, Aaya. I think you have outdone yourself."

"I can't wait to see the look on her face! Oh Shigure! I'm so excited!" The door suddenly opened.

"Ah! Ayame-san! What are you doing here?" Tohru had just come home from looking at dresses with Saki. Kyo silently followed her into the living room.

"Great. What _are_ you doing here?" He asked but in a much harsher tone.

"Gosh, Kyon-kichi, I have brought a present for Tohru." He pulled out a large box.

"What? Ayame-san! You didn't have to! I don't deserve a present." Tohru started to freak out. Kyo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't freak out. It's just a gift." He sat down by the door. He wanted to know what was in it. He just didn't want to show it.

"Go on, Tohru! Open it! Open it and be amazed at my craftsmanship." He slid the box over to her. She sat down at the table and started to open it.

Her eyes grew wide. "Ayame-san! It's beautiful!" She kept it in the box. Kyo had gotten up a bit to look at it, but Ayame shut the top of the box before he could see.

"Kyon-kichi! I am appalled! You are not allowed to see Tohru's dress before the dance! I want it to be a surprise." He shook his finger at him.

"Don't call me that!" He stormed off to his room.  
"Wait, Kyo… kun." Tohru stared off after him.

"Don't worry, Tohru-kun. He just wanted to see the wonderful dress that Aaya has made for you." Shigure finished off his tea.

"Yes, yes. Don't fret my dear Tohru. He's just jealous that he won't be wearing something this magnificent." He and Shigure started to laugh.

"Thank you very much, Ayame-san. I'm so grateful. What can I do to repay you?" She started to stand up.

"Tohru. I want you to take care of Kyon-kichi. It seems that only you can talk to him." Tohru blushed then nodded and went up to her room with the dress.

"Isn't she just so cute?" Shigure said. He and Ayame started to talk deep into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**O.o I was rereading my chapter one.. and I realized I left out the visit to Shishou's house. :D I hope none of you guys were looking forward to that. - I plan to include it somewhere along the lines.**

** Here is the latest chapter, which I finished about an hour ago. Please read and review.**

"What? The dance is tonight!" Kyo yelled. "My god. That went by fast." Throughout the weeks he had gotten his tuxedo and gotten everything ready. He stared at the calendar in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kyo-kun! I see you're up early." Tohru came in and headed to the fridge to start breakfast.

"Did you know that the dance is tonight?" He turned to face her.

"Yes. Kyo-kun, didn't you know? The announcements said it every day." She pulled out some eggs. Tohru giggled a bit to herself. She had been counting down since the day Kyo asked her.

"I guess I just forgot. I was so caught up in other things." He smacked himself in the head. Tohru laughed.

"Are you going to the dojo today, Kyo-kun?" She cracked the eggs into a bowl and started to stir. Kyo stared at her for a second before realizing that she had asked question.

"What? Oh. No, I'm not going today. I have some stuff to do." He sat down at the table. He still had to get Tohru's corsage. He had ordered a while ago.

"I also have some things to do, but I'm going to be home all day preparing. Hana-chan and Uo-chan are coming over to help me get ready," her face sunk a bit, "It's a shame that they will not be attending the dance." She began to scramble the eggs over the skillet.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." They ate breakfast while discussing the dance. Yuki was out doing some last minute tuxedo and corsage shopping. Shigure was in his study working on his manuscript.

Later Kyo left to go pick up Tohru's corsage. The doorbell rang a few minutes after Kyo left.

Tohru went to get the door. "Tohru! Hey!" Arisa greeted her friend. She gave her a big hug.

"Welcome Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" Saki appeared from behind Arisa.

"Are you prepared, Tohru-kun?" She removed her shoes and the three had started up the stairs towards Tohru's room.

Tohru showed them the dress that Ayame had made her. They then began to primp Tohru. Saki did her hair while Arisa gave her a manicure.

Kyo had returned from running his errands. Yuki returned just before him.

"So, stupid cat. Are you excited yet?" Yuki put Machi's corsage into the fridge.

"Yeah. So what?" Kyo put Tohru's in there also.

"You better take care of Honda-san. I don't want her coming home in tears." He started to head up to his room.

"Same to you, rat! Take care of the girl who doesn't even know you!" Kyo couldn't really think of any good insults. He was too excited. He headed up his room, passing Tohru's on the way. He could hear them talking. He smiled a bit.

Saki was pulling at Tohru's hair while Arisa was telling them about the encounter with Kureno. "He kissed me! I couldn't believe. I thought I was going to beat the crap out of him and then I get kissed. Life is so strange." She finished Tohru's manicure and sat on her bed.

"Oh dear. Arisa is a fallen woman." Saki smiled a bit and finished with Tohru's hair.

"I'm so glad you got to see him again, Uo-chan! From what you said it sounds like he wanted to see you really bad." Tohru smiled at her two friends.

"C'mon Tohru. Let's get you into that dress." They pulled it out of the box and began helping her dress.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. "Ladies! Please hurry with Tohru-kun. Her date is getting impatient downstairs." Shigure laughed to himself.

"She's almost done!" Arisa called out. "Let's do the finishing touches." She said to Tohru. She started to put some make-up on her.

"Well, where is she?" Kyo asked as Shigure came down the stairs.

"Calm down, Kyon-kichi. The best things come to those who wait." Shigure chuckled and headed into his study. Kyo pulled on his collar. The nerves were getting to him.

He heard steps coming down the stairs. His head shot up to see Arisa and Saki. "Don't worry, Orangey. She's coming." She pat his shoulder and stood behind him. "C'mon down, Tohru!" She yelled.

Kyo looked eagerly up the stairs. He saw her feet. Tohru came down the stairs. A blush across her face. She came down the rest of the stairs and stood in front of Kyo. Her dress was a floor-length strapless pink gown with a line of sequins under the bust. Her hair was up in a bun. Strands of her hair fell into her face. She smiled at Kyo.

He was speechless. He couldn't believe that this was the same girl he had asked to the dance. "You… you look great." He smiled nervously. Tohru blushed.

"You look handsome, Kyo-kun." His black tuxedo was so dashing on him. Tohru had never seen him look so good.

Arisa and Saki glanced at each other. "We'll be going now." Arisa said.

"Thank you so much, Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" She gave them both a quick hug before they left.

Kyo coughed. "Here. This is for you." He held out the corsage. She gasped. It was a white rose with baby's breath around it. She held out her arm and he slipped it on her. His hand slightly grazing hers. His body tingled. "Shall we go?" He offered his arm and she slipped hers through. They got to Hatori's car. He let them borrow it for tonight.

They drove to the dance in silence. Both were very nervous about tonight. Kyo was going to confess to Tohru and this was Tohru's first dance. She was very excited since it was with someone she really liked. Almost loved.

They arrived at the dance and entered into the gym. Lots of people were already there. Heads turned when they saw Tohru and Kyo walk in arm in arm.

Music was playing. People were dancing. Tohru spotted Yuki chatting with Machi. He spotted her and slightly waved. He then went back to talking with Machi.

Kyo led her to a table. They sat and began chatting about things. Tohru talked about the man Arisa had met. Kyo hadn't noticed really what she was saying. He was concentrating on how he would confess to her. He wanted it to be perfect.

"Kyo-kun?" She laid her hand on his. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh god. I'm sorry. I was zoning out again." Tohru tilted her head to the side and stared at him.

"I asked if you would like to dance with me." She pulled her hands into her lap and stared at them. He grabbed her hands.

"Let's go." He smiled at her and pulled her onto the dance floor. The song playing was a slow love ballad.

Kyo's hands went around Tohru's waist. He had to be careful so he didn't transform. Tohru carefully laid her hands on his shoulders. They began to sway to the music. Kyo's eyes were locked on her. He didn't want to ever look away. Tohru smiled and blushed slightly at him.

They danced for about three more songs. Kyo actually was dancing to the music. He laughed. Tohru looked like she was having so much fun.

Kyo grabbed her hand and began to lead her outside into the school courtyard.

"It was so hot in there! I'm having so much fun!" Tohru waved at her face to cool down. "Are you having fun, Kyo-kun?" She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "I'll always have fun when you are with me." She blushed and smiled back at him. "Tohru? I want to tell you something."

"Yes, Kyo-kun?" She stepped towards him a bit. He took one of her hands.

"I… love you." He stared at the ground. Tohru stared at him wide eyed. He loved her! A big smile crept onto her face.

"Kyo-kun," she lifted his face to hers, "I believe that I love you also." She blushed and stared at the ground. Kyo could see the redness of her face through her hair. He softly caressed her cheek with his hand and leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him back. He pulled her against him wanting to taste more of her. His eyes blinked open. He was holding Tohru and he hadn't transformed.

He pulled apart from her quickly. "What the hell happened?" He had gone from an ecstatic mood to a quite confused one.

"Kyo-kun! Your curse! Is it gone?" She stared at him, her brown eyes wide.

"Only one way to find out." He grabbed her and hugged her tight. He didn't change into a cat. He just remained the same. He let go of her. "What the…?"


	6. Chapter 6

_o.O Wow. My first fic is done :D Yes, this is the last chapter. Unless.. O.o there is great demand to know about Kureno/Arisa or Yuki/Machi. Depends on the reviews. So tell your friends about it! If I get counts on fingers 10 or more reviews to do another chapter, then I shall do so. :D If not, this is the end._

_;; And I'm sorry for the crappy endings in all the chapters. . I am really bad at ending them. O.o :3_

_- Here is the final(?) chapter of Simple Kisses for Simple People. Enjoy. (and review!)_

"SHIGURE!" Kyo slammed Shigure's door open. Shigure stared up at him with wide eyes. Crazed red ones stared back.

"My my, Kyon-kichi. Did you leave Tohru at the dance?" He stared at Kyo. Kyo's forehead was covered with small beads of sweat. He ran all the way from the school to the Sohma house. Shigure looked toward the door to see Tohru catching up.

"Shigure-san! We have to tell you something!" Her hair had fallen out of the perfect bun that she had four hours ago. Sweat trickled down her delicate neck.

"What is it? It must be important that you two came right from the dance." He set down the papers that he had been reading. In the back of Shigure's mind, he knew what they wanted.

"Watch this!" Kyo said with excitement and confusion. He grabbed Tohru and hugged her tight. Shigure's eyes widened.

"How did we do it?" Kyo asked. His eyes burning.

"Calm down, Kyo. Sit down." He nodded towards the floor. "You too, Tohru-kun." Kyo quickly sat down and Tohru sat next to him.

"Kyo It is obvious that your curse is broken. I'm guessing that you would like to know how you did it." He grinned at him. Kyo nodded furiously, Tohru mimicking him with her eagerness.

"It's pretty simple. Someone accepted you and loved you for who you really are." Shigure leaned back and smiled at them.

"Wha? But Kagura said she loved me all the time?" His brow raised in confusion.

"She is also cursed by a zodiac spirit though. Only someone who truly loves you can break the curse. Tohru, I thank you for freeing Kyo.." Kyo stared at him. Comprehension dawned on his face. Tohru's face had a huge smile on it. Tohru had accepted him. All of him. His mistakes, his appearance, his personality.

"Tohru!" He turned toward her. They grinned at each other. Kyo glanced at Shigure.

"Don't mind me!" Shigure said in his pervy voice.

"Gah!" Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and lead her outside.

Kyo released her hand when the got outside. "Kyo-kun! This is so exciting! I'm so happy!" Tears were tricking down her cheeks. A smile on her face. Kyo wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"Tohru. Thank you. Thank you so much." He stared into her turquoise eyes. He was on the verge of tears. He lifted his hand to wipe them away but Tohru caught his hand.

"Kyo-kun. It's alright to cry." She smiled as another tear fell down her cheek. She then saw something in his eyes. Lust, love, and passion. Something she recognized when she saw her mother and father.

Kyo pulled her to him quickly. Their mouths meeting. He slight bit her bottom lip causing her to open hers. Her arms went around his neck. He softly caressed her neck, deepening the kiss.

They pulled apart when Kyo heard something in the bushes.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru stared at him questioningly. She listened to the air. She heard soft giggling.

"Oh don't mind me!" Shigure popped out of the bushes, Ayame snickering behind him. "We were just admiring young love!" He sighed romantically.

"Godammit, Shigure!" Kyo flung himself at him, but a hand flew out of nowhere to grab his head.

"Kyo. You shouldn't attack elders." Hatori's deep voice said to him. Kyo stared at them all with a big blush across his face.

"Haa-san! I'm not old!" Shigure crossed his arms in mock anger. Ayame smiled and Tohru started to laugh.

Everything was as it was supposed to be. Tohru and Kyo would begin a new life. Together.


End file.
